


Beautiful Noise

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam did not like Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mildly dubious consent (not for sex, but the circumstances around said sex), not friendly for Blaine fans.

Adam did not like Blaine. It was a lot more than the average dislike for a boyfriend’s ex, though.  Blaine had manipulated Kurt, played with his emotions and had denied any wrongdoing. In fact, he had often made Kurt confess wrongdoing for his own crimes. The worst part was that Kurt denied what an awful boyfriend Blaine was. He continuously told Adam that he was just misunderstanding the circumstances because he wasn’t there, but no, Adam understood perfectly. He saw what was going on even if Kurt refused to. He had grown so much love and affection for Kurt over their short time together and could not _imagine_ hurting him as Blaine had.

“Thank you so much for dinner,” Kurt said, settling on the sofa. “Although you could have let me help you clean up.”

Adam settled beside him. He snuggled up close and wrapped an arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned into it, looking obviously delighted. “Nonsense Mr. Hummel,” he said. “You are my guest.”

Kurt sighed and shook his head. “You are too sweet Adam,” he said. Adam couldn’t help think about that one. Kurt didn’t deserve anything less than the best and he was trying his hardest to be the best he could.

“Am not,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed softly, very cautiously, but sweetly. Things, however, did not stay gentle and sweet as Kurt pushed into the kiss. Adam wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and things began to head up. He pushed Kurt back against the couch and parted the younger boy’s lips, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments of heated making out, Kurt pushed him away. “Adam, it’s too much, I can’t,” he said, backing away and blushing slightly. Kurt looked into Adam’s eyes and Adam tried his best to convey through his own eyes the understanding he had of Kurt’s situation.

“It’s okay,” he comforted, rubbing Kurt’s shoulder. “Wanna watch a movie?”

They spent the rest of that night cuddled up onto the couch. Adam wanted Kurt, he wanted Kurt a lot, but he was more than willing to wait until Kurt was comfortable.  Kurt and Adam progressed slowly as a couple. They took things slow because Kurt needed things to be slow. Adam respected that completely. Kurt was happy and Adam was thankful to be the cause of his happiness, really.

Blaine kept calling Kurt. The boy was frustrating Kurt more and more by the day. Adam could see his boyfriend’s anger grow. The third time that Blaine called during one of their dates, Kurt apologized to Adam, flustered.

“I am so sorry Adam,” Kurt said, head lowered as they walked. “I’ve told him a million times…”

Adam tugged on Kurt’s hand to make him stop and then pulled him into a hug. He pulled Kurt into his arms, so angry that his idiot ex-boyfriend could not take a hint when it was right there in front of him. “I just wanna lay into this idiot,” he declared. “Kurt, it’s so disrespectful. He isn’t respecting or even acknowledging the boundaries you’ve set.”

“He’s just clueless,” Kurt sighed, leaning up to kiss Adam. The quick kiss killed Adam’s rage, at least for the moment. They walked to the restaurant where they were having their date and Adam acknowledged something. He was, in spite of himself, falling hard.

So their relationship went on. They got closer and closer with every single date that they had. They spent a lot of time together. Adam cooked most of their dinners unless they were at a restaurant, until one night when Kurt got bold. A month and a half after they were official, he asked Adam over while Rachel was out.

As they ate dinner, Adam could not stop staring at Kurt. He was falling for the boy and hard. It was kind of scary for Adam, who had never really felt _in love_ with any of the boys he dated in the past. It was a lot of emotion and it was difficult to deal with.

“What are you staring at?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Adam saw the faintest blush begin to cross his face and wow - Kurt was that damned cute.

“Nothing,” Adam said blushing. “You’re just astonishing to me.”

Adam waited. Kurt smiled. “Thank you,” he said. Adam had been making sure that Kurt accepted every compliment given to his wonderful self. Kurt had to have better self-confidence because he was fabulous and…he deserved it.

“Thank you for this,” Adam said as they cleaned up dinner. He was having a hard time with his loopy, lovestruck emotions but when he came back down to earth Kurt was just as amazing. They cleaned up the dinner quickly, both eager for what came afterward. They were busy men and they needed time together.

“It’s the least I can…”

Adam cut him off with a kiss. He pulled Kurt close to him and took his lips in a firm, yet gentle kiss. Kurt groaned and kissed him back with intensity. Kurt’s sounds were the clue to just how he was feeling. He let out tiny gasps and desperate sighs. This time they were really going to go there. Adam felt it.

As willing as Kurt now was, he was scared too. Adam could sense it in the way that Kurt’s eyes flickered up to his. He could sense it by the way that Kurt stared. Adam had to ask. “Kurt, how much, um, experience do you have?”

“A little,” Kurt said. “I mean that I’ve been with Blaine a couple of times. I, um, I’m sorry I’m ruining the moment.”

“You could never ruin anything, Kurt,” Adam answered. The kissing started again, slow and gentle first but increasing slowly in both speed and amount of need. Adam stroked his hand down Kurt’s long neck and gently pulled down his shirt.

Then the phone rang. Kurt’s face paled. There was no question as to who it was that was calling. His boyfriend looked like he was going to be sick.

“Is it him?” Adam asked, but he knew.

Kurt nodded and then answered boldly. He looked infuriated. “Blaine! Stop calling me!” he yelled. “I’ve already told you this, but stop calling me, stop texting me. I don’t want anything to do with you because you have no idea what my boundaries are. I’m tired of having to ignore your calls over and over again in hopes that you’ll get a hint. This is your hint. GET IT!” Adam had never seen Kurt look so stunning and that was saying something.

Adam then had an idea. “Kurt, may I have the phone?” he asked.

“Um, okay,” Kurt said delicately. He handed it over.

Adam positively _railed_ into the idiot on the other line. “You need to stop calling Kurt, you bastard,” he said. “Kurt is an amazing person and he’s told you time and time again to respect his limits, which you haven’t. From what he’s told me, it doesn’t seem like you respected them that much when you were dating. Now I’d suggest you fuck off and let Kurt spend the evening with a real man.”

He almost hung up the phone but his fingers slipped of their own accord. He left the phone on the table without hitting the ‘end call’ button. “I’ll make you forget he existed Kurt,” Adam purred clearly. He wanted Blaine to know just what was going to happen and to hear it all.

Kurt moaned softly. “I want…” It was a beautiful sound and he hoped it was one that filled Blaine’s ears. Adam lifted off Kurt’s shirt. Kurt shivered a little bit at the sudden exposure. Adam’s eyes focused on the milky white skin of his chest. God, he was beautiful. Every single inch of him was something that Adam would take a life time to truly explore. “Gorgeous,” Adam groaned before taking off his own shirt. He shrugged out of the fabric and grinned at his boyfriend. Kurt seemed so shy so Adam enjoyed heaping on the compliments. “So beautiful.”

Adam licked his neck, just lightly dragging his tongue over the salty skin. He nipped at the soft skin while pressing Kurt to the couch. “I promise this will be good,” he told Kurt, who just whined in response.

“Please, Adam.”

“Yes, like that,” he said. “I wanna hear.”

He slipped off Kurt’s pants leaving his boyfriend exposed underneath him. He got up for a minute to undo his own pants and cast his underwear aside. He walked butt naked back to his room to get the lube and a condom, something that made Kurt smile at him.

He prepped Kurt slowly. He spread his long legs and took a long time doing so. The boy underneath him was restrained, even as he started to finger him gently. He ran his other hand up Kurt’s thigh and got some of the noise he wanted. Kurt moaned desperately, looking up into his eyes with lust and pure love mingling. He leaned over and kissed Kurt’s neck as he prepped him, sucking marks into the pale skin. “God Adam,” Kurt whispered before crying it out several more times. “Adam!”

“You’re beautiful Kurt,” Adam said. He moved his fingers, hoping to find Kurt’s spot, really get him noisy. He knew he had when Kurt let out a startled cry.

He grabbed the condom and slipped it onto himself. He stroked himself once just watching Kurt underneath him. He then carefully pressed up against Kurt, wrapped his boyfriend’s long, lanky legs around him and pressed inside. Kurt shuddered and cried as he did. It was the best sound that Adam had ever heard.  He leaned over and kissed his neck. He could not get enough of the taste of Kurt, nipping and sucking lightly.

“Fuck, Adam would you just move?!”

The crudeness made Adam blink. He hadn’t heard that from Kurt before. He liked that. Obediently, he started to move, his hands moving from Kurt’s shoulders to his hips so that he could hold him tight as he thrust deeply. He moved fast, but thoroughly. He dug his fingers into Kurt’s hip bones and Kurt practically wailed in pleasure. Adam ran the tips of his fingers over that spot again, finding he found a sensitive spot.

Kurt came before he did. He absolutely _shook_ as he did so. He pressed up against Adam’s stomach, frantically trying to get more and more. “Adam, Adam!” he squealed. He reached up and held onto Adam’s shoulder, head in the crook of his neck. “God Adam.”

Adam continued to move inside Kurt after he was spent and sensitive, which got the most beautiful little whimpers from him. “My Kurt, my Kurt…” He eventually hit his own peak squeezing Kurt close to him as it washed over him.

“Oh my god Adam that was amazing,” Kurt whispered against his shoulder. Adam raised his hand to Kurt’s hair and stroked through it, just holding him while they both came down. “You’re so amazing.”

“The only amazing one is you, darling,” Adam assured him. He only let go of him to get up and clean up. He knew how Kurt hated messes. As he walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth, he picked up Kurt’s cell phone. He held it to his ear for a brief moment and heard breathing, then the click of someone hanging up.

He knew Blaine would not be harassing Kurt again and that was the ultimate satisfaction. The little bastard was going to leave his beloved alone now.


End file.
